Keico and Naruto's life
by Kirarifox13
Summary: What if Yondaime was still alive and had two children both the same age. Read as the Naruto world changes with these new additions.
1. Keico

Naruto and Keico's life

Minato was in the office still working. He looked at the big stack of papers. Oh how he hated paperwork. He was going to leave when he decided otherwise.

'Itachi is supposed to show up with info on the clan,' thought Minato. He then sat down and looked at the ceiling. He missed Kushina so much, but at least he had Naruto and Keico. Anyway, where was Keico? He remmebered that Naruto and Keico were sleeping. Or at least they should be.

Then Itachi appeared. Little did the both of them know that Keico was right behind the trash can that was beside the desk. The room wasn't very big. All it had was the desk, a red leather chair, some pictures of different things, and a trash can. Minato motioned for Itachi to speak.

"The Uchiha clan is planning to revolt against the village tomorrow night," said Itachi. Keico could see no regret in his eyes as he was saying this.

"Thank you Itachi. I will be there tomorrow to take care of the problem," said Minato sternly. He couldn't believe that Fugaku would dare try this. He had no choice but to destroy the whole clan, except Itachi and some other people.

"Hokage? Could I ask a favor of you?" asked Itachi.

"Sure. What is your request?" asked Minato.

"If you are planning to destroy the entire clan, could you at least spare my brother Sasuke?" asked Itachi with hope in his eyes. Minato saw this hope and knew that Itachi loved his brother very much.

"I will do that Itachi. You may go home now," answered Minato. Itachi perked up and thanked Minato. Then he left very quickly. Minato sighed.

'I really don't want to kill so many people, but it seems I have no choice,' thought Minato sadly. Then all of a sudden Keico jumped on his lap. He could see the tears in her eyes and knew that she had heard everything. How come he couldn't sense her?

"You can't do that dad! I won't let you take Sasuke's family away from him. He's still my brother and I still love him. I don't care what the clan is planning to do! I will save Sasuke!" she cried. He was surprised at how she still thinks of Saskue as a brother and that she still loves him as one too. He also could see she was upset.

"Keico calm down. If the Uchiha clan takes this plan under way, there will be a war and I don't want you or Naruto to have to deal with this," he said calmly.

"If all your friends were not there to help in the sealing, you would have died leaving Naruto and I all alone. I don't want Sasuke to have to deal with that because it's not fair. Naruto and I probably gotten bullied and yelled at. If you do that Sasuke's family, he'll get bullied and yelled at. People will even call him names and throw stuff at him too. He will have so much hate inside of him at you that he might not want to be mine and Naruto's friend anymore. I don't want my bro to hate me or you," cried Keico looking at him with tears running down her face. Minato was so surprised at her words that he decided to talk to the clan to about this plan.

He wiped her eyes and said,"Because of how much you care about Sasuke and his safety, I will talk to the clan tomorrow and you can come with me. Naruto can come too." Keico looked at her father and gave him a big hug. Minato picked her up and used his technique and put her in her bed. As soon as she was put in her bed, Keico fell asleep. Minato smiled at Keico.

'She may have my brains, but she sure acts like her mother,' thought Minato. He chuckled and then went bed. He would have to try and talk that clan out of their plan.


	2. Massacre

**For those of you that have reviewed my story I appreciate it. I'm not trying to make Minato sound mean, but I don't want him to be soft either. He also wasn't really be swayed by Keico. He just wanted to stop her crying. Anyway, here is chapter 2! Also anything that is in ( ) is me making side comments. Enjoy!**

Keico woke up and went into the kitchen. She saw a note on the fridge and read it. It said: 'I went to the office early today because of a meeting. Don't get into trouble with your brother and stay safe. I love you,' Dad.

Keico smiled because she knew he would win in the end. She mad breakfest which consisted of eggs cooked scrambled, bacon, toast, and some orange juice. Just then, Naruto's alarm went off. He groand and turned it off. He decided to sleep a few more minutes, but Keico decided otherwise.

She yelled, " Naruto get up before I make you get up!" He didn't know how she could yell that loud. Naruto got dressed and came downstairs. His eyes widened at the sight of all the food. Keico was a good cook adn made the best food. She was only 7, but knew how to cook.

"Good morning Naruto. Dad went to the office early because he had a meeting. Now come sit down and eat. I made extra food for dad, so when we're done, we can go deliver the food," Keico explained. Naruto nodded and dug into his food. He still wore those goggles upon his head even though Minato said he shouldn't. As always, he didn't listen.

When Naruto and Keico had finished eating, Keico went into her room. Everybody know what Naruto usually wears, but for those that apparently don't, I'll tell you. Naruto has on a orange jumpsuit with orange pants and blue sandals type things.

Keico came out of her room wearing a dark blue dress with dark blue shorts that went down to her knees. She wore black shoes that looked simmilar to tennis shoes. Her hair was redish-pink and her eyes were dark violet. Her hair was usually in a ponytail like today. Naruto had yellow spiky hair and had blue eyes like his father. He also had whisker marks upon his face.

Keico grabbed Naruto's hand and said," Come on Naruto. We need to deliver the food to dad." Then she grabbed the bag of food and dragged Naruto to the Hokage tower. The building was pretty big, but not big enough to be a mansion. They walked up the stairs adn through the hallways towards the office. Then, they knocked on the door.

Minato called," Come in." Keico came in dragging Naruto while holding a bag of food in her hand. She let go of Naruto's hand and walked up to her father.

"Is that for me?" asked Minato surprised. He heard is stomach growl and Keico laughed. He slightly blushed.

"Yes, here you go! Inside is eggs that are scrambled, bacon, toast, and some orange juice," said Keico. He took the bag and pulled out the food. He said thanks and happily hulped down his food. She was as good as Kushina had been. His heart hurt to think about her. He was day dreaming when Keico interuppted him.

"How did the meeting go?" asked Keico. She really hoped he would say something good. She looked into his eyes to see if she could get the answer, but sadly he didn't have any emotion in his eyes. She hated when he hid his emotions.

"Let me tell you guys then," he started.

_Flashback_

_ Minato came into the room and sat at his usual place. He wasn't surprised that Fugaku wasn't present. Someone from most of the clans were there along with the elders. Danzo also wasn't there which surprised him._

_ "I have decided that instead of killing off the clan we should try and negotiate with them," Minato stated. He gained surprised gasps and whispers._

_ "What is your reason for this?" asked one of the elders whose name was Homura._

_ "The Uchiha clan are good at helping keep the village stable. By killing them, we would lose our Police Force and a council member. If we can figure out what the problem is, we could fix it and everybody could go on with their lives like nothing happened. I'm not going to let Itachi desroy the clan if things get out of hand because we need him and his family needs him," explained Minato. They all nodded in agreement._

_ "Another reason is just because the clan is revolting against us doesn't mean we have to kill them. What if another clan was planning to revolt? Would you kill them too? What I'm trying to say is that you elders just want to have a reason to kill of the clan. Is it because Danzo wants a Sharigan because he is jealous? That is such a poor excuse to kill off the clan isn't it?" asked Minato with a grin upon his face. The elders looked at everyone with guilty expressions._

_ "We will let you talk to them if you don't blow our secret to the whole world," hissed the elders._

_ "I or we won't tell as long as you stop Danzo and his orders. Also tell him to keep his sorry ass down under Konoha where he belongs," said Minato still smilling. They all left and went back to their rightful places._

_End of flaskback_

"You're awesome! Thank you so much!" yelled Keico hugging her father tightly.

"Okay, okay! You're welcome! Please get off me now!" yelled Minato who was beginning to turn purple.

"Stupid Danzo! I'm glad he doesn't get what he wants, " said Naruto who clearly did not like Danzo. (Who could? I mean he already look ugly as it is.) Naruto left the tower and fell asleep on his bed.

"Wow! I never knew Naruto could say things with such venom," commented Keico. She left Minato to suffer with the paperwork. She got home and went in her bed to take a nap too.

Soon it became dark. After they had dinner which was ramen,(Woo hoo for ramen!) Minato, Keico, and Naruto went to the Uchiha estate. Sasuke was sleeping and Itachi was nowhere to be found. Minato's sudden appearence startled everyone.

"Hokage-sama! What are you doing here?" asked Fugaku who now was nervous.

Minato said," It has come to my attention that you are planning to revolt as of right now. I really don't want to resort to violence, so why don't we talk this over."

"Fine, we'll talk. We're doing this because we don't have what we did before. The elders decicded that we were the cause of the Kyuubi attack, so we got our power taken away. We are going to take care of the elders especially Danzo," said Fugaku.

"As much as I want Danzo and the elders gone I can't allow you to do that. As Hokage, I have to protect all people of Konoha even those who shouldn't be protected. I can give you equall amount of power to the Hyuuga clan if that's okay with you,'' Minato announced. The clan decicded that was enough for them, so the agreed. They all went back home and went to sleep.

As Minato, Keico, and Naruto left, Minato thought he sensed another presence nearby. Then it disappeared. He decided that it was nothing.(Oh how wrong you are Minato.) When they got home they all went to sleep peacfully.

Sadly, Orochimaru was the one that Minato had sensed. He snuck up on all the clan members and killed them one by one. He came to capture Sasuke, but after Orochimaru killed his parents, he couldn't find him anywhere. Itachi had grabbed Sasuke right before Orochimaru came to his room. Itachi knocked on Minato's door.

Minato woke up to the sound of knocking. He ran and opened the door and saw Itachi holding Sasuke who was sleeping. He couldn't figure out why they were here.

"Hokage-sama! Orochimaru is killing my clan. He tried to take Sasuke, but i grabbed him before he could get there," said Itachi.

"What?! I can't believe this! (Believe it!) Put Sasuke in the guest room adn come with me. We need to hurry!" ordered Minato. Sadly, they were too late. Bodies were everywhere. Blood was everywhere. It was horrifying. Minato ran into Fugaku's room and saw that Fugaku wasn't going to make it.

"Minato, w-watch o-over s-Sasuke for us please," stuttered Fugaku. Then he slowly closed his eyes and heart stopped. Fugaku had died. Minato cursed at Orochimaru under his breath and went home with Itachi. He would hold a funeral tomorrow. Itachi went in the guest room where Sasuke was and went to sleep.


	3. Funeral

**Sorry that I took so long. I had so many tests and stuff for school. I tried to make it longer, but it may not be long enough. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sasuke woke up in a different room. Itachi was sleeping next to him which was strange. He started to shake Itachi awake. However, he pushed Itachi so hard that he fell off the bed.

"Itachi, where are we?" asked Sasuke. Itachi sighed and got back up on the bed. Sasuke could tell something was wrong.

"Little brother, last night, Orochimaru killed the whole clan, but us. He was trying to capture you, but I grabbed you before he could get to your room. As of right now, we are at Naruto and Keico's house in the guest room. I was on a mission and didn't get there until it was too late. I'm sorry Sasuke," Itachi explained. Sasuke tried to be strong, but ended up crying into Itachi's vest while Itachi hugged him shedding a few tears as well.

Keico woke up to the sound of crying. It wasn't loud, but she could still hear it and got up out of her bed. The sound was coming from the guest room. Who the heck is in there? Curious, she peeked inside. She saw Sasuke crying into Itachi's vest while Itachi himself was crying and hugging Sasuke.

"Big brother, why is Sasuke crying?" asked Keico who was starting to get worried. Startled, Itachi looked at Keico with surprise. He hadn't sensed her at all!

Itachi whispered,"Well to put it short, Orochimaru killed off the whole clan, but Sasuke and me." Keico was surprised by the answer she had recieved. With a few tears in her eyes, Keico went over to Sasuke and started hugging him while crying into his shirt. Sasuke, who was startled, looked behind him and saw Keico hugging him while crying. In one fluid motion he turned around and hugged her back tears running down his face. Itachi smiled because this was the cutest moment he had seen in a long time.

Shortly after that, Naruto and Minato woke up. Minato explained to Naruto about why Sasuke and Itachi were here. Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke, but couldn't find the right words. Everybody had breakfest that Keico had cooked. Itachi and Sasuke had not had her cooking before and were very surprised by how good it tasted. Naruto and Keico were not dressed, so they went into their rooms. They came out with standard outfits.

"Naruto, I want you to tell all the clan heads to report to the Hokage tower immediately. Sasuke, I need you to find these people on this paper and tell what happended. See what they can do to help please. Keico, the elders to report ASAP! Itachi, tell all ANBU to block out all people who try to go on to the Uchiha estate. Then me at the tower like everyone else. Dismissed," ordered Minato. After, everybody left, Minato went to the tower waiting for everyone to arrive. One after one, everyone arrived. He started the emergency meeting.

Naruto, Keico, and Sasuke went into a forest they knew very well. Sasuke was slowly dragging behind and Keico knew why. Naruto had forgotten what had happened to Sasuke as usual and went to talk to him. As soon as reached Sasuke, Naruto remembered. He decided to cheer him up a bit.

"Sasuke, I'm really sorry about your family, but at least try ro cheer up. I know I might never be able to understand your pain, but I will do what I can to help you through it. That's a promise," declared Naruto who gave his authentice smile.

Sasuke was actually shocked at Naruto's words. Even though Minato taught Naruto how to fight and all, Naruto still wasn't very smart. He smirked. Sasuke back in his playful mood decided to rile up Naruto.

"Hey _dobe!_ You finally have some brains!" yelled Sasuke. Naruto heard his words and charged at him playfully. Sasuke dodged and tried to hit him back. Keico watched the whole fiasco without stopping them.

'Oh, Naruto. The effect you have on people is amazing,' thought Keico smiling. They finally stopped sparring after all three of them appeared at a waterfall with many trees. They all played games and hung out not knowing that Itachi was silentily watching.

Minato sighed and sat back in his chair. The meeting had taken forever adn the funeral wasn't until later that day. Orochimaru's silent murdering didn't set well with the elders.

'Just you wait you _hebi-teme _because I'm going to your life a living hell,' Minato thought angrily. He went over the meeting for the third time.

_Flashback_

Everybody that was needed sat down in chairs while Minato sat at his respective seat. He saw that everyone was very curious a to why he had called them.

"I have some grave news everyone. All of the Uchiha Clan, but Sasuke and Itachi, have been killed. Last night, Orochimaru attacked the clan. His plan was to capture Sasuke, so he could hav the Sharigan to himself. However, Itachi rescued Sasuke before Orochimaru could get him. There is going to be a funeral held later today for the Uchiha Clan. Anybody that wants to come is welcome," explained Minato.

Many, if not all, were very shocked that the clan was destroyed in one whole night. They were all very sorry and decided to help in any way they could. Minato, seeing their eagerness, started asking questions.

"Who wants to help get the funeral set up?" asked Minato. Many raised hands, but he only needed some people. He picked the Yamanaka Clan because they have a flower shop. He also picked people in the Inuzuka Clan that didn't have partners to help as well. Minato picked the most advanced Byakugan member of the Hyuuga Clan and most of the Inuzuka member that had partners to help find where Orochimaru was.

Since the Yamanaka Clan was getting the funeral ready, the other clans were to help them in anyway they could, or to strengthen the security of the village. Half but one clan decided to help with the funeral and the other half decided to help strengthen the village. That one clan even helped clean up the Uchiha estate.

_End Flashback_

Minato apperciated the help because the villagers were starting to worry about what was going on with the Uchiha Clan. He would tell them at the funeral. Hopefully they wouldn't ask too many questions. He sighed again. Being Hokage could sure be hard.

Around 5:00 p.m. that night, everybody including the villagers were at the funeral. The villagers didn't know what was going on, so they stared at Minato with curious eyes. Nobody had noticed that only two members of the Uchiha Clan were present. MInato waited until everybody was here. Then, he began.

"Citizens and shinobi of Konoha, something has come up that needs immediate attention," started Minato. All the villagers became even more curious. He contiuned with his announcment.

"Last night, Orochimaru killed all of the Uchiha Clan, but Sasuke and Itachi. Orochimaru was after Sasuke for the Sharigan because he's a very greedy _teme._ I need all of you not to panic. We have strenghtened the security around the village, so you will be safe," announced Minato. All of the villagers were shocked and started shouting.

One even shouted,"What about Orochimaru?!"

Minato shouted,"SILENCE! I have sent shinobi to see if they can find Orochimaru. When they do I will make him suffer!" Everybody cheered after that.

During the party that was held after, Keico brought some of her home-cooked food over to Sasuke. He hadn't ate anyting all day. Naruto, on the other hand, was eating anything he could get his hands on. Then the Sasuke started blurting out.

"Keico, during the funeral, I felt and angry and sad and my heart was filled revenge. Now, I feel calm and even a little happy. It's like a had burden lifted off of me," stated Sasuke.

"I'm glad that you are feeling better. It's okay to feel sad. I know I would," said Keico. After that day, Sasuke trained even harder with Keico, Itachi, Naruto, and Minato without feeling the need to have power. He WAS going to make Orochimaru pay, but it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.


	4. Genin Exams and Team 7

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I was getting used to the new school, I kind of forgot, Couldn't think of anything to write, and then when I was going to I had to start studying for exams. But during the exams, I was able to write after I had finished each part. This is probably my longest chapter yet, but I'm not sure. Anyway, I am going to write as Keico's P.O.V to get good idea of her perspective. So, enjoy!**

I woke up early in the morning because when I looked out my window, I could see the sun just starting to rise. It was beautiful and I watched it for a little bit. The sun was yellow of course and was peeking out from over the mountains. It made the clouds and sky look pink and orange.

I couldn't watch it forever, though, because I had to make breakfast and get ready for the Academy. That day was an exciting one because it was the Genin Exams. I had made sure that Naruto and I studied enough, so that we would pass and become ninjas.

I jumped out of my bed literally and ran to the kitchen, my reddish-pink hair flowing behind me. Now, when I got to kitchen, I looked down at my self and giggled. I was still in my pajamas, which consisted of a gray tank-top and gray capris. I had little foxes running down my capris and a big fox on my tank-top. They were orange with green eyes. It's not as bad Naruto's frog pajamas, so no laughing, or I will find you.

I went to the fridge and got out all the ingredients to make breakfast. I put the eggs, butter, cheese, bacon, and sausage on the counter. I made sure none of it was old and got out pots and pans. I turned on the stove and started cooking the eggs. Now, I wanted to get this done as fast as possible, so I used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and made four clones of myself.

"Okay guys, we need to get breakfast done a-sap!" I ordered.

"Hai," they shouted and went to work. One took care of the sausage, one took care of the bacon, and another started the toast. The last one took the eggs off my hands, which made me glad. I went into the bedroom and got dressed. I put on a black shirt with black shorts. Now, you may think that this is what boy should where, but I have something else on my outfit. I have some pink on too. Ugh, pink. It's one of my least favorite colors, but it was a present from Sakura, one of my best friends. It's actually not as bad as it seems. I had pink on the ends of my sleeves and on the bottom of my shirt that was lace. Plus I had pink flowers all over my shirt. On my shorts had pink flowers as well and pink on the ends of my shirts. I also put on my black shoes. They are the same style as when I was 7, but they have pink on the bottom. Yea, I have grown to be the same height as Naruto instead of shorter. I was also smarter too.

I put my hair up into a ponytail with bangs on either side of my face that took the shape of my head. My dark violet eyes shimmered on my face as I looked into the mirror. A lot of boys on in love with me because of how beautiful I am, but I just ignore him. I did have to admit, though, that I looked pretty. I ran back out to the kitchen to check on my clones.

One of them looked at me and shouted, "Ten minutes until breakfast is done." I nodded to them and smiled. I turned around and saw my dad coming into the kitchen. I know I shouldn't have done this, but it was too funny. I took one look at him and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" he asked puzzled as to why I was laughing at him. I kept on laughing while I pointed to his body. He looked down, and his eyes were soon wide. All he was wearing were his boxers! Embarrassed, he ran out of the kitchen and into his bedroom.

I stopped laughing because I had a task to complete before breakfast was done. I jumped out the window and started jumping on rooftops towards the Uchiha estate. I had to bring Sasuke and Itachi to my house whether they liked it or not.

I got to Sasuke's house and jumped through the window, so quiet that even Itachi couldn't here me. I tip-toed into Sasuke's bedroom and looked around. His walls were blue, he had a bookshelf on my right, a closet on my left, and his bed in front of me with him sleeping in it still. I crept over to his bed and gently shook him. His eyes fluttered open and he jumped out bed pinning me to the floor, holding a kunai to my neck. I was surprised by how good his reflex was. As soon as he realized it was me, he got off, picked me up, and set me on the bed. I knew he was going to start lecturing me, but I acted like nothing happened.

"Hi Sasuke," I greeted eying him as he glared at me.

"What did you think you were doing when you tried to wake me? I could have hurt you or worse!" he yelled.

"Sorry Sasuke, but today are the Genin exams, and I am making breakfast for you and Itachi. I want you to come. My dad won't mind you know. And nice reflex from earlier," I said giving him my puppy-dog look. Sasuke can never stay mad at me especially when I give him that look. He stopped glaring and smiled. Then, he ruffled my hair which he of course knew I didn't like.

"Itachi had to take care of something, but I'll come. I'd like to the _dobe_ anyway," he smirked. I sighed. Naruto and Sasuke have called each other names since the first day at the Academy. I grabbed his hand, and we made it back to my house in time.

I jumped through the window dragging Sasuke along just as my clones were setting up the table. My dad was already seated holding a newspaper. He had his jonin outfit on with his Hokage jacket over that. At least he wasn't in his boxers anymore!

"Good morning Sasuke." greeted my father.

"Good morning to you as well, Hokage-sama,"greeted Sasuke.

"Keico, could you please get your brother up, or he's going to miss breakfast," my dad asked. I nodded and left the kitchen, stopping at the door to my brother's room. I pushed the door open, and I crept in. He was on the floor snoring with the blanket all over him. I tip-toed over to Naruto and shook him.

His eyelids fluttered open, and he said, "Five more minutes, Keico." I would have given him five minutes, but we didn't have time. I knelt down to his ear quietly, so he didn't here.

I breathed in and yelled, "GET UP RIGHT NOW!" He jumped up and landed on top me, knocking the breath out of me as I fell. I pushed him off and glared at him as he landed on the bed.

'What is going on today? Is it Land on Keico, knocking the breath out of her day?' I though to myself, still glaring at my brother.

"Geez Keico! You didn't have to do that. Now, I think my eardrum is broken," he whimpered looking at me warily.

"All of your bones WILL be broken if you're not in the kitchen when five minutes is up," I huffed still recovering from being knocked down again. I left Naruto frantically trying to get dressed as I made my way to the kitchen. My dad looked up from his paper as I sat down. He gave me a questioning look, but I just shook my head. I started eating my food, glaring every thirty seconds at Naruto's bedroom. Naruto made just in time as five minutes was up. He sat down, fully dressed, and started eating his food.

My dad and I finished at the same time, so he took my plate and his to the sink. He thanked me before leaving in a flash, literally, to the Hokage tower. Sasuke finished second, and he took his plate to the sink. He came back and sat down smirking at Naruto. I knew what he was going to say when Naruto sat down again. Naruto took his plate to the sink, glaring at Sasuke all the way there and back.

Sasuke asked, " What took you so long _dobe_? I thought maybe you were dead or something.

Naruto hissed back saying, "It's really none of your business _teme_." They bickered back and forth never paying attention to me or the clock. I watched them for some time. Even smiling at some remarks, though, I tried not to.

Finally having enough of their bickering I yelled, "Shut Up!" They immediately stopped and looked at me. I pointed to the clock on the wall. They both looked at it, and their eyes grew to size of a watermelon. The bickering had gone on for about thirty minutes.

"Sorry Keico," they both apologized realizing their mistake.

"I forgive you. Now, come on. We don't want to be late!" I smiled. I grabbed them both and jumped out the window heading towards the Academy at full speed. Smiling at villagers along the way.

We still had an hour before class actually started, but all of our friends were there. I spot up with my brothers and went to my friends as they went to theirs. I sat down and joined the group. It consisted of Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I greeted.

"Hi Keico!" they shouted.

"We were just talking about the exams," explained Sakura. They all nodded.

"And we are talking about our crushes!" exclaimed Ino. I smiled at Ino's enthusiasm. She always likes to talk about things like that. Me, not so much.

Sakura then yelled, " Mine is Sasuke!"

"Yea right! Forehead, Sasuke is mine!"

"No way Ino-pig! He's mine!" Then, it got into a full blown fight about who loved Sasuke more. The rest of us just sighed, as they always did that.

"I kind of like Neji. But sometimes he just gets on everyone's nerves," Ten Ten stated. I nodded because she was right. Neji especially disliked Sasuke, which in return always had them in a fight.

Then out of nowhere Hinata stuttered, "I-I l-like N-Naruto." Hinata's face was starting to turn into a tomato.

I calmed her by saying, " I'm sure my brother will ask you out eventually. I'll see what I can do."

Surprised, she asked, " R-Really?" I nodded and gave her a smile. Then, Hinata hugged me, and I hugged her back. I already knew she liked my brother, and I was going to help one way or another.

The bell rang, and all of us filed into the classroom. I sat down in my seat, that had Naruto on my left and Sasuke on my right. Hinata sat by Naruto, trying very hard to stop blushing. She managed to control herself, even when Naruto said hello and smiled. This time Sakura sat by Sasuke. She didn't even glance at him, which surprised me. She must be trying hard to be the best she can be, so Sasuke will notice her. Ino was behind Sasuke, which didn't even surprise me a little bit. I knew where she was without having to look because I was familiar with her chakra signature. Kiba was behind me, Choji was behind Naruto, Shikamaru was next to Choji no doubt, Ten Ten was in front of me, Neji in front of Sasuke, Lee in front of Sakura, and Shino in front of Naruto.

I turned to Naruto and whispered, " Do your best, okay? I need you to pass."

He smiled and whispered back, "Believe it!" I knew the others would pass because they didn't have a lot of chakra like Naruto, Sasuke, and I. Naruto had more then Sasuke and I because of Kyuubi and all.

Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei then came in. They sat down at there desk, papers in hand. Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to our teachers.

"Good morning class. Today are the Genin exams. Anybody who can do the Bunshin no Jutsu will pass the exam and become a Genin," explained Iruka-sensei. I wasn't worried that much because Naruto and I had been practicing for months to get it just right. But we were going to use the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu instead, because Naruto can't control all of his chakra to perform just a regular clone.

Iruka-sensei called out names of students in alphabetical order. I was too busy listening for my name to pay attention to anyone else. Finally, my name was called. I nearly ran to the front of the classroom.

I smiled, did the signs, and yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" creating three clones of myself. Iruka-sensei inspected them one by one. He smiled and gave me my headband. I took it and went back to my seat. I put it on top of my head, tying it under my ponytail.

Iruka-sensei then said, "Naruto Namikaze, you're up." Naruto actually ran up to the front, and the faced us. He looked at me and gave me his trademark smile before concentrating on the task.

He closed his eyes, performed the signs, and shouted, " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" creating three clones of himself just like I had. Iruka-sensei inspected them the same way he had done everyone else's clones. He smiled again and grabbed a headband.

Iruka-sensei gave it to Naruto saying, "Good job Naruto! I'm impressed!" Naruto gladly took it and ran back to his seat. He looked at me and gave me a high-five. He put on around is forehead just like how my dad's is. Sasuke did the same thing as us and he got a headband too. He also put it on the same as Naruto when he sat down. The rest of our friends got their headbands, which made me really glad.

"Since you all have your headbands, I will now put you on teams of three of four depending on the number of kids in here," explained Iruka-sensei. He started calling out names and which team they were on. It went Team 1, Team 2, Team 3, Team 4, Team 5, Team 6. The it was Team 7's turn.

" Team 7 will consist of Sakura Haruno, Keico Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze, and Sasuke Uchiha. Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake," announced Iruka-sensei. I stood up and cheered with Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke just sat there, but I could tell he was smiling. We all gave each other high-fives while still cheering. Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei left the classroom, but we were told to wait here.

Naruto exclaimed, " Why don't we go to Ichiraku's for lunch? Kakashi-sensei won't be here for about two hours! Come one, let's go!"

"Are you sure?" asked Sakura who didn't know Kakashi-sensei like we did.

"Yea we're sure! Kakashi-sensei helped us with our training something, and he is our dad's student," I said clearly wanting to go to Ichiraku's. She gave in and we all jumped out the window, heading to my all-time favorite restaurant.

All of us sat down on the booths. We were all hungry, and I couldn't stop thinking about ramen. Naruto's stomach even growled which made us all laugh.

"Hello, Naruto and Keico. What can I get you?" the old man asked.

"I'll have one large miso ramen Old Man," ordered Naruto.

"I'll have one large miso ramen too please," I said politely.

"Chicken for me please," answered Sakura.

"Can I have beef please?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. We all ate, talked, and laughed for about an hour and half. The food was as good as ever! We payed for our lunch, and then we ran back to the Academy to meet Kakashi-sensei.


	5. Kakashi sensei what?

**A/N: Hey guys! I managed to get this chapter done after I finished the exams. I will try to update whenever I can like weekly or every other day. Something like that. Anyway enjoy!**

I looked up at the clock and smiled. There was exactly ten minutes left until Kakashi-sensei would 'supposedly' show up. I had an idea that Naruto would definitely approve of. My mischievous side was taking over, and I decided to give in. I went over to Naruto and sat down next to him.

I whispered, "Hey Naruto, I have an idea of a prank we could pull on Kakashi-sensei. You wanna hear?" He nodded, his face as bright as the sun. I continued on.

"Okay, here it is! Kakashi-sensei will walk in reading is book as usual. You get him to focus on you by asking him to watch you do your new technique. You use your sexy jutsu on him causing him to have a nosebleed. He'll drop his book, I'll grab it, and be back by you waving the book in his face. Then, we'll make him promise not to be late next time. If he doesn't want to promise, we'll threaten to burn his book. It will be hilarious!" I explained, my eyes gleaming.

Sakura asked suspiciously, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing!" I yelled trying not blow my cover.

"They are probably discussing a prank to pull on Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke. Blown, just like that! He always knew what I was up to. I smiled and nodded sheepishly to Sakura. They both knew if I was in on the prank, it was bound to work.

We all took out books, so when Kakashi-sensei came in, he wouldn't think that we were up to something. Just on time, Kakashi-sensei came in reading his stupid book. Such a pervert! I gave Naruto a look, and then our prank began.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Can I show you a technique I've been working on?" asked Naruto.

Kakashi-sensei looked up from his book and said, "Sure Naruto. Just don't take too long." He was in for a big surprise. I couldn't wait to get started!

Naruto smiled and yelled, "Oiroke no Jutsu!" He immediately transformed himself into a naked girl. Just as I predicted, Kakashi-sensei got a nosebleed, and he dropped his book. I used my speed, caught the book, and appeared beside Naruto just as he changed back to his regular self. Kakashi-sensei's nosebleed stopped, and he looked normal again. Then, he realized his book was missing and began searching for it. I gave Naruto a high-five, and we started snickering.

Then I asked, "Kakashi-sensei, are you looking for something?" He turned his attention to me, and his mouthed dropped. I waved the book in his face, and he tried to grab it. I dodged, of course.

"Not so fast, Kakashi-sensei. In order to get your book back, you have to promise that you won't be late next time," I explained.

"And what if I don't ?" asked Kakashi-sensei who was smirking.

Then Naruto said, "If you don't, I'll have Keico burn the book, and it'll turn into ashes." The look on Kakashi-sensei's face was priceless. Naruto, Sakura, and I started laughing. Even Sasuke smirked a little. Eventually, Kakashi-sensei promised, and I gave him the book back.

"Okay guys, meet me on the roof now," Kakashi-sensei said. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke with his precious book.

My dad taught us all the Shunshin no Jutsu because Sakura and Sasuke came over a lot. So, we disappeared in a puff of smoke too. Kakashi-sensei raised and eyebrow when we appeared in front of him. We sat down, and Sakura and I smiled the most innocent smiles that we could manage. It must have worked because Kakashi-sensei didn't ask how we knew the jutsu.

Kakashi-sensei cleared his throat and said, "I want you to tell me your hobbies, likes, dislikes, and your goal in life. Naruto you are first."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. My hobbies are annoying my friends, training, and eating ramen. My likes ate ramen, my sister, my dad, my friends, and training. My dislikes are reading, writing, sometimes, Sasuke-teme, anyone who would try to hurt my friends or family, and cleaning. My goal in life is to become Hokage and surpass everyone before me," announced my brother. Then I stood up.

"My name is Keico Namikaze. My hobbies are cooking, cleaning, writing, reading, training, painting, and drawing. My likes are my brother, my dad, my friends, training, ramen, and my cooking. My dislikes are when my brothers fight, when Naruto doesn't clean his bedroom, and anyone who would try to to hurt my friends or family. My goal in life is to help Naruto become Hokage, and then I will try to become the best ninja of all time!" I yelled excitement pumping through my body. I sat down, and gave Naruto a high-five while Sakura stood up.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are gardening, writing, reading, and training. My likes are my friends, my family, and Keico's cooking. My dislikes are when Naruto and Sasuke, when Naruto annoys, stuck up girls, and anyone who would try to hurt my friends or family. My goal in life is to be the best ninja I can be!" Sakura yelled. I could see that she would eventually be a great ninja. Last but not least was Sasuke.

Sasuke announced, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My hobby is training. My likes are my family, my friends, and training. My dislikes are a lot of times Naruto, fan-girls, and anyone who would dare try to hurt my friends or family. My goal is to surpass my brother." Sakura was kind of a fan-girl, but wasn't really that bad, so she didn't seem to care.

Then Kakashi-sensei said, "My name is Kakashi Hatake. My hobby is reading. My likes and dislikes are none of your concern, and I don't feel like sharing my goal in life."

"Wow. Lot's of details in that statement," Naruto said with sarcasm.

"Tomorrow, I will be giving you a test. If you fail, you'll get sent back to the Academy. Oh, and make sure you don't eat breakfast," explained Kakashi-sensei. None of us wanted to get sent back to the Academy that's for sure. Kakashi-sensei left us to ponder about what to do. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Okay, guys. Why don't Sasuke and Sakura come over to our house, Naruto? Then, we can discuss what to do next," I stated.

Then Naruto said, "We should ask dad first." I nodded, and we all made our way to Hokage tower. I got there first, and I started up the stairs, followed by my new teammates. I knocked on the door really hard to get my dad's attention.

He said, " Come in." The four of us walked in and stopped in front of his desk. My dad stopped what he was doing and look at us.

"Hi guys. How was school?" my dad asked.

"We all became Genin!" shouted Naruto, showing my dad his headband.

My dad replied, "Good job! I am very proud of you, Naruto and Keico." Then, we both gave him hug. My dad let us go, and we went back to the front of his desk.

"Anyway, Kakashi-sensei is going to give us a test tomorrow, and I want to discuss it with my teammates. Can Sakura and Sasuke come over for dinner?" I asked sweetly. My dad said yes, and we cheered, except for Sasuke, who just nodded. I thanked my dad, and we jumped out the window, running to my house.

I unlocked the door and walked in followed by Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. I ran into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Soon, I was surrounded by my teammates. I got ready for my speech.

"I have no idea what the test will be about, but I think know a factor that will greatly help us tomorrow. Last wee, I was in the library reading a book. In the book, it said that teamwork is the most important thing in completing a task or a mission. Without teamwork, you will most likely fail. So, I think that we have to use teamwork in order to complete the test," I announced. They all nodded in approval. Sakura and I began making dinner while Naruto and Sasuke went into the living room to watch TV. It took Sakura and I only an hour to make dinner which consisted of just ramen. That day was a day to celebrate, so Sakura and I made Naruto his favorite ramen. Just as we were setting up the table, my dad came home. I gave him a hug and called my brothers to the table. The five of us all sat down, and we began eating. Naruto and I told our dad about the prank we pulled on Kakashi-sensei, and he laughed for quite awhile. The five of us talked and laughed a lot that night.

Sakura and Sasuke left, and I cleaned up dinner while Naruto washed the dishes. I read my book for a little bit, and then I fell asleep in the chair I had been sitting in. I can faintly remember being carried to my bedroom by someone. I think it was Naruto because he was having trouble carrying me, but I didn't say anything.

In the morning, Naruto and I met Sakura and Sasuke at the training grounds just as we were told. We also didn't eat any breakfast like we were told too. Kakashi-sensei was already there, reading his stupid book as usual.

Kakashi-sensei noticed us and said, "Good morning students. The test we are going to take today is a bell test. There are three bells. Whoever gets a bell before noon will get to eat lunch. The person who doesn't get a bell, we'll be tied to that post over there, will get no lunch, and get sent to the Academy. Any questions?" We shook our heads. Then, he started the timer to tell us that the test had begun. We all split up, but we all ended up in the clearing. We masked our chakra, so even Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be able to find us.

I whispered, "Who wants to be tied to post? I'll share my lunch with you!" Only Naruto raised his hand. I could see that Sasuke wanted to, but he's an Uchiha, and Uchihas don't get tied to posts. I picked Naruto, and then we all came up with a plan. Next, the real battle began.

Naruto and Sasuke ran up to Kakashi-sensei and started fighting him. They brought their fighting down to Genin level, so Kakashi-sensei would think they were easy opponents. He didn't know that we could fight high-Chunin level because my dad taught us how. Whenever he was around, we would bring down to Genin level.

Kakashi-sensei knocked Sasuke into the trees where I was, and I gave Sasuke the signal to get to the trees that were behind Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke masked him chakra, so Kakashi-sensei wouldn't sense him.

Kakashi-sensei yelled, "Thousand years of death!", and he sent Naruto flying into the lake. Sakura threw smoke bombs at Kakashi-sensei which enveloped him in smoke. Sasuke and I got behind him.

Sasuke yelled, "Thousand years of death!" and I grabbed the bells, just before Kakashi-sensei went flying. The three of us went to check on Naruto. He was in perfect condition. Naruto, however, was tied to the post, and Kakashi-sensei only gave the rest of us lunch.

"Do NOT give Naruto your food, or you'll get sent back to the Academy," ordered Kakashi-sensei. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. I guessed he was still around, watching our every move. I opened my lunch and began feeding it to Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura gave some to him as well. Then we finished our lunches. Just as I ate my last bite, Kakashi-sensei appeared.

"Why did you feed Naruto your lunches after I told you not to?" asked Kakashi-sensei. Sakura and Naruto flinched under his gaze while Sasuke and I did not. I stood up and glared back at him.

"We are a team which means we will work together, fight together, protect together,and die together. In order to succeed, you need teamwork. I'm not going to let my brother starve no matter what anybody says!" I yelled still glaring at him.

Then he smiled and said, "You pass." We all looked at him with puzzled expressions. I managed to figure it out before he even said it.

"You are right Keico. This test was based on teamwork, and I'm very proud of how you guys worked together. So, you all pass. Now go enjoy the rest of your day," he said. We all cheered, even Sasuke, but he didn't do much. I gave everyone high-fives and hugs. We all went to Ichiraku's because we were still hungry. Then we just hung out and relaxed. That was a day I would never forget.


End file.
